


Bingo Space A2

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Face Reveal, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Spideypool Bingo 2019, Wade already knows his name, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Peter runs into Wade after a long time of not working together, but the man is not what he remembers.





	Bingo Space A2

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I DID PUT A BLANKET PERMISSION ON MY PROFILE FOR PODFICS, AND FROM NOW ON WILL BE TAGGING MY FICS WITH BLANKET PERMISSION.   
Also feel free to follow me and my bingos on DramamineOnTopOfMe on Tumblr. Same tumblr, just connected all my shit. Hope everyone is having a good night/day.

Peter makes a face, scuffing his shoe on the gravel, “I’m not joining you, Wade, and I’m not fighting you. We can walk away from this, we can act like nothing ever happened.” 

“Are you telling me that you’ll let a villain go? That’s what I am, Peter, a villain.” 

“No, you’re Wade. You don’t want to be a killing machine, I know you don’t.” Peter leans forward slightly, pressing into Wade’s personal space. 

“That’s what I was before, that’s what I’ll always be.” That’s not true, Peter  _ knows _ that. Wade took money to kill, he didn’t do it on a whim. He’s not a killer by nature. 

“That’s not how it works, Wade. You can’t just wake up one day and decide you’re the villain. I’ve known you for years, you’re broken, but you're not a villain.” 

Wade cackles, “You think I’m broken? Look at me Peter, I look like I’ve been through a meat grinder and I’ve got voices in my head! No shit I’m broken! You can’t tell me that I can’t be the bad guy, Peter. That’s not fucking fair!” 

“You’re not the bad guy! You’ve never been the bad guy! My god, Wade, just come here for a second. Let me help you!” Peter steps forward again, this time right in front of Wade. Wade jerks back, but Peter doesn’t let him get very far. He grips Wade’s wrist, and tugs slightly, “Let me help you, please. Tell me about it, is it White and Yellow?” 

“White dragged Yellow out months ago. It’s just White now.”

“Is that the reason you feel like this because White hasn’t given Yellow the time to say something other than rude bullshit?” 

“Don’t patronize me, Peter. I don’t need it, and I can take care of myself! Jesus, go back to saving the world or some shit! Leave me the fuck alone!” Peter can’t believe the words he’s hearing. This isn’t his Wade, his Wade would never say that to him. His Wade wanted to be better, wanted to be good. His Wade wanted all of Spider-Man’s attention. 

“I’m not leaving you alone, Wade. I want to help you.” 

“I will shoot you, point-blank. Now leave.” 

“No.” 

“I said leave!” Wade’s hand shoots forward, catching Peter’s shoulder in a vice grip. 

“No!” Peter attempts to shake him off, finally grabbing the back of Wade’s neck and pinching. “Take off your mask.” 

“Fucki-” 

“Take it off, now!” Peter steels his voice and pinches the back of Wade’s neck again. He wants to see the look in Wade’s eyes when he tells Peter to go, wants to see if he means it. “Take it off, Wade. I want to see your face.” 

“I look like-” 

“You look like a guy, take it off, please. Or I’ll take it off for you.” They stare at each other for a few minutes. Wade’s shoulders heave with every breath and Peter pinches him every few seconds to keep his attention. 

Finally, Wade grins maniacally and pulls his mask away from his chin. “Alright Peter, I’ll take my mask off for you, but only a little bit.” He pauses at the bottom of his nose, then pulls it to his bridge. “Why do you want to see my face so badly, Peter? You’ve never shown me yours. I know your name but not your face.” Wade steps a little closer, putting his arms up to Peter's chest. “It’s pathetic, really. The fact that you trust me with your life but not your face? Is it because I look like this? Is it because I’m too ugly for anyone to believe me when I say anything?” 

Peter’s hand drops from the back of the taller man’s neck. “Wade it’s not like that, you know that. I’ve always been weird about my identity! You can’t-” 

“Tony fucking Stark knows your identity. The Avengers know your identity. I was your best friend, how come you never trusted me with it, too?” Suddenly, Wade shoves Peter, causing him to fall to the ground. He slams his head on the concrete, and groans pathetically. Peter’s eyes shut momentarily and when he opens them, Wade’s already walking away.

His head is throbbing and he can’t see straight. “Wade-” He coughs, “Wade, come on, you know it’s not like that.” A grunt comes from across the room and Peter reaches his arm out, lightly tapping the ground. “Wade, look at me.” 

“Go fuck yourself, Peter.” Wade scoffs, stopping right before walking out the door. Peter can’t let him go like this, he needs to try! 

“Wade!” He gasps. “Wade, look at me!” Wade chuckles darkly but doesn’t turn to face Peter. Taking a chance, Peter pulls off his mask, “Wade, look at me, please?” 

Huffing, Wade finally turns, and looks down at him, “Oh, you wouldn’t do it when we were friends. But you’ll take your mask off for me now? What kind of hypocrisy is that? You know I’m the bad guy, right?” 

“No, you’re not the bad guy! I believe in you-” 

“No you don’t, I don’t even believe in me.” Wade snarls, tension filling his shoulders. He stalks towards Peter’s figure on the ground and lowers himself to meet the smaller man’s eyes, “You never did, otherwise you’d have stuck around. So don’t go pretending like you think I’m worth it, Peter. You’re full of shit.” 

“But I-” 

Wade jabs Peter’s chest sharply, cutting him off, “Don’t try to save yourself. You’re pathetic. Now leave me alone and go find another villain to fight. I won’t hesitate to shoot the next time I see you, I don’t care about our history.” Without another word, Wade straightens up and walks out of the room. 

Peter watches him go, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “Wade, please.” Peter can barely hear the door close over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. “Please-” He sobs brokenly. 

He closes his eyes in hopes that this is just a bad dream. Please just let it be a bad dream. When he opens his eyes, the scene is still the same only now his tears blur it all as they start to trail down his face.

  
  



End file.
